


Healing Alec

by Pegggy21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad mother Maryse lightwood, Ichor, Izzy and max are in this for one sentence, M/M, Magnus heals Alec, Magnus is a Great Boyfriend, Malec, Parabatai Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sharing a Bed, cannon typical wound, good parabatai Jace, slight AU, telling off Maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Alec is hurt on a mission and Magnus has to come to the institute to heal him





	Healing Alec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IJustGoNormalSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/gifts).

Alec was hurt again, his beautiful Nephilim seemed incapable of going on a mission without throwing himself in front of someone. Magnus sighed as he walked out of his portal and made his way to the infirmary. Jace had called, gritting his teeth as he spoke, asking Magnus to come heal his Parabatai. Thank goodness he had been free, most clients didn’t appreciate being left for a Shadowhunter even if it was his very serious super hot boyfriend. Jace had made it clear Alec wasn’t dying, but his wound had demon venom in it and needed extra help. Apparently it was deep. He could hear Alec in the background yelling at Jace for bothering Magnus ‘for something so trivial’ as if his health wasn’t directly linked to mangus’ wellbeing.  
He slid the door open to chaos. He frowned as Alec’s mother stormed at him, her face red. Izzy was sitting in a chair with her back ramrod straight. Her eyes glistening with emotions. Jace and Max stood near Alec’s bed looking as if they would like nothing better than to cease existing at all. Alec was green in the face, his eyes downcast and his shoulders bowing as if under the weight of the world.

“And you! How dare you come and go as you please, downworlder? First you ruin the scraps of a reputation my son has left and now you disrespect the sanctity of the institute? If I didn’t know your mother was a useless, uncultured, whore of-“she didn’t get to finish. Alec was out of his bed, blood seeping out of his arm as he pinned his mother to the wall. His face was like stone, his eyes terrifying. He seemed to be channeling every ounce of anger his body possessed at his mother in this moment. 

Magnus had just then time to register her words. His shoulders squared and his glamor threatened to drop, red sparks danced in his fingers without his consent. Alec began speaking before he could do anything stupid. 

“You will never speak to Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and my boyfriend like that again. I will have you deruined. I’ll have you exiled. I could have you executed. Do not test me, do not speak to me, do not show your face around me again. Am I clear.” Magnus had always seen Alec as strong, capable, fierce. A warrior. But in this moment Magnus saw someone to be feared. Alec’s eyes where clear and bright, making his point all that more terrifying. His body was coiled almost begging his mother to go against him. She looked properly fearful. He released her and she all but ran from the room. 

Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes softening infinitely and his eyebrows worrying. Magnus stood, his spine mimicking Izzy’s, he couldn’t meet Alec’s eyes. Even with Alec’s reassuring presence his thoughts turned dark. 

Alec was still bleeding. That was what was important right now. He threw his patented smile on and pushed Alec to the bed.

“Now my darling, let me see about this arm of yours!” He wasn’t fooling Alec, in spite of looking like he was about to pass out was staring Magnus in the eye. Magnus pushed Alec to the bed and was surprised at how easy it was. “How long has the venom been in the wound?”

“Almost an hour, maybe a little over. He wouldn’t let us call you until the silent brothers said they couldn’t do more.” Jace spoke neutrally, a stark reminder he was feeling his parabatai’s pain.  
Magnus peeled Alec’s shirt back and looked. It had been cleaned and most of the venom removed. The gash was from his collar bone to elbow, along his right side. The flesh revealed was blackening and oozing with poison, Magnus was surprised Alec had been able to stand at all. His stupid, honorable, self sacrificing Nephilim. 

Magnus pulled his bag open and began rooting for the potion to aid his magic.  
“Jace, Izzy, hold him down this isn’t going to be fun.” They moved to his feet and arms and obediently held their brother. Alec was looking at him with eyes wide with pain. Magnus began packing the potion in as gently as he could. Alec grunted and tightened every muscle in his body, mightily trying to stay still as the potion burned the venom from the area. Magnus let his magic course over and in the wound, trying to relieve some of the pain. 

After a time Alec began to relax, and the potion began to turn black, Magnus cleared the wound. Alec sighed in relief, his eyes closing and his hand clasping at Magnus’ arm gently. Magnus then began healing the wound in earnest, knitting the muscles together and mending the ripped flesh together. 

“Magnus, I’m fine now. Save your magic for someone more important.” Alec’s voice was slurred with exhaustion, his hand gently patting at magnus’ chest now. 

“My love no one is more important to me than you. Let me do this.” His eyes bore into Alec’s, needing to do this for his boyfriend. Alec sighed and just nodded. 

“Please don’t hurt yourself for me. I’ll heal quickly enough now.” He slipped into sleep not long after. Magnus picked his sleeping body and made their way to his room. 

Jace trailed behind them, needing to see Alec as well. Many Nephilim nodded as they passed and Magnus was struck with how much had changed in such a short time. Not even a year ago Magnus wasn’t even tolerated in these halls. Now he walked feeling holding the unconscious head of the institute and most of the people he passed looked thankful for him. In his chest stirred hope, a caution fragile tiny strand of hope for the future. A future where his Alexander wouldn’t have to fight to be with his boyfriend. Where downworlders and Nephilim could be friends and more with no backlash. Hope that because the high warlock of Brooklyn and the head of the New York institute loved each other others could follow. Maybe the world needed their radical love to change.  
Jace pushed Alec’s door open and let them in, locking it as he made his way to the shower. Magnus laid Alec down gently, pulling the rest of his ripped shirt off. He pulled his trademark black jeans off leaving his boxers. He was still covered in ichor, so Magnus snapped and cleaned his beloved Nephilim. Magnus snapped himself into more comfortable clothes as well, and a pair of sweats for Jace into the bathroom. He crawled in next to Alec, and in his sleep Alec rolled to rest his head on magnus’ shoulder. Jace wondered in a few moments later, looking younger than Magnus usually saw. 

“Do you mind if I stay in here? Just- please?” He wasn’t meeting manus’ eyes, instead looking at Alec. His demeanor was sad, afraid of something. “He scared me today. The- his shoulder was supposed to be my neck. He jumped and I though- god Magnus I thought he was dead. The bond hurt so bad and I just-“ he looked into manus’ eyes now “I’m sorry I almost took him from you.”

Now that was new. Jace admitting he wasn’t the only one with a stake in Alec’s heart, that Alec could belong to someone other than him. Magnus smiled gently. 

“Jace I don’t blame you in the slightest. Snuggle up, I’m sure Alec will be glad to have you near when he wakes. I’m afraid he’ll regret telling your mother off as he did.”

Jace laid opposite Magnus and laid his hand over Alec’s parabatai rune, his eyes drifted shut for a moment in relief and he let out a deep breath.  
“Magnus, Alec would burn the world down to protect you. He’d probably reject being a Shadowhunter before he’d leave you. When it comes to you there isn’t anything or anyone he wouldn’t tell off and de-rune. He didn’t speak to me for a week when I asked him if he was sure about you in the beginning. I don’t think he could regret protecting you, especially against our mother. What she said to you just pushed him to do what he’d wanted to do all day.”  
Jace did have a piece of Alec’s soul. If he was certain perhaps it was true.


End file.
